A Warbler Christmas
by TheAbsentmindedWriter
Summary: How the Warblers spend Christmas. Spin off from my other story "Warbler Moments".
1. Snow, Poems and Christmas

A Warbler Christmas

Christmas was certainly in the air in Ohio. The streets were decorated variously with lights, people were shopping for presents for their relatives who they dread of seeing, and the only thing that could make it better, is if Ohio was covered with a big soft blanket of—

"SNOW!"

"Go? Okay, here goes the curtain!"

"NO YOU IDIOT! I SAID _SNOW_!"

"This is a disaster," Blaine noted as Thad and Jeff argued in the Dalton Auditorium.

"This production has to be perfect! If anything, do it right, or you will not have any presents this year!" Thad said.

"I will too! I've been good and Santa will bring me something!" Jeff said holding on to a rope. Thad rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay…okay. Let's just try this again. Make sure it's good before Wes comes back and kills us all," Thad said taking his place offstage. Jeff readjusted the curtain, and the other actors took their places.

"Go."

* * *

><p>After the trainwreck rehearsal, Blaine quickly jotted down gift ideas. His Christmas shopping <em>will<em> be completed by tomorrow…or else. As he waited at the Lima Bean, Blaine finished writing poems for everyone. He wrote them for family, friends, and even some teachers. But there was one person he just couldn't find words to describe.

Kurt.

Though, yes they have been dating for a year almost and both loved one another with all their hearts, he just couldn't find the right words. He tapped his pen on the table, but was startled and immediately hid the poems once Kurt sat down across from him.

"Happy Holidays!" Kurt said cheerily.

"Same to you," Blaine said with a heartwarming smile.

"I just finished my Christmas shopping, and you would not _believe_ what I bought!" Kurt said in frustration, "I know this may seem creepy, but I got something for Jenna." Blaine's eyes widened as he realized he forgot about Jenna.

"Oh Crap!" he exclaimed.

"What?"

"I forgot to pick up Jenna at McKinley," Blaine stood up, "do you mind coming with me?"

"Blaine, I was just there for 8 hours—

"Great!" Blaine took Kurt's hand and they walked to his car.

* * *

><p>Jenna was in the auditorium having an argument with her orchestra teacher.<p>

"What? You think I'm magical and can play one-hundred and sixty measures like that?" Jenna yelled, snapping her fingers for emphasis.

"No, I just wish you would practice more!" the teacher yelled. Blaine and Kurt stood in the aisle watching intently.

"Good to see you project your voice," Blaine said. Jenna and her teacher both looked at him. Jenna turned back, "I'm not done with this." She walked offstage to her brother.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked.

"Like I said, she thinks we're magic." The three left McKinley into the chilly Ohio weather.

"If it's so cold, where's the snow?" Blaine asked as they walked.

"Please, I'm glad there's no snow," Jenna said, "it's cold enough already."

"It's not Christmas without the snow," Blaine noted. He turned to Kurt, "the Warblers and I are having a little get together after the show. Would you want to come?"

"Absolutely. What play are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"An original written by Thad and Nick. We really don't know what it's about," Blaine shrugged.

"I'll be there."

* * *

><p>"Thad, I swear to God, if you make me go out like this I will kill you!" David shouted.<p>

"No one else wanted to be the fairy! We need someone! Just put on a wig, and no one will know you who you are," Thad said persuasively.

"No."

"Come on!"

"No! Why can't Jenna be the fairy? She's a girl!"

"She's already ironically an angel!" Thad said. Blaine walked by and saw David holding a pink dress. He gave him a look.

"Ask him!" David said before walking away. Blaine turned to Thad.

"Why?"

"We needed an extra person and I tried bribing the other Warbler's sisters and some girls from Crawford, but they won't do it!" Thad explained.

"Then take the fairy out and use the angel instead," Blaine said, "Jenna wants to work on her acting."

Thad sighed, "alright. She just needs to learn a few extra lines." He pulled out a copy of the script, "I'll highlight the parts and give it to you during Warbler's practice."

"Alright. Just one more question," Blaine said, "is Jeff supposed be hanging from the ceiling?" Thad's eyes widened and he immediately walked away to find the blonde.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Sure enough, Jeff was hanging upside down from some wires.

"Who let him do this?" Thad asked. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Nick hide behind a curtain.

"Nicholas Duval, get over here." Nick walked out from behind and faced the angered Warbler.

"Yes?"

"Why did you let him do that?" Thad asked.

"I tried stopping him!" Nick said in defense.

"Then why is he upside down!"

"Obviously he didn't listen!"

"Oh this is just great…"

"I'm the only one who has ever…"

"HEY!" came from Jeff. The two looked up.

"Can someone get me down?"

* * *

><p>What'd ya think? Don't ask about the poem thing, it will be talked about in later chapters :) This is also more of like an introduction-ish thing and the other chapters will be more interesting.<p> 


	2. All I Want For Christmas is You

I Don't own Glee or the Warblers. Just Jenna :)

* * *

><p>Jenna shook the can of whipped cream vigorously and then squirted it on a cup of hot chocolate. When no one was looking, she squirted some in her mouth.<p>

"Hey Jenna!" Nick said. Jenna hid the can and swallowed.

"Hey," she said, "can you bring this to the counter for me?" she handed him the hot chocolate.

"Yeah," he said, "listen, Annie and I are going to the tree lighting this year and she told me to ask you. Would you maybe want to go?"

"Sure, we go every year."

"This year was a maybe. They were going to cancel it," Nick said as he brought the hot chocolate to the counter. Jenna followed.

"What do you mean? It's a Westerville tradition," Jenna said.

"Money I guess," Nick said with a shrug.

"That can't happen! This is my childhood! The hot chocolate…the cold…the songs, the Chinese food," Jenna said receiving a look from Nick after "Chinese food". " Don't ask."

"Trust me, I don't want them to end it either."

"That's my childhood," Jenna said with a depressed tone, which was quickly lifted once Blaine and Kurt walked in all cheery. She walked over to them.

"How may I help you?" she said.

"Usual," Blaine said.

"You're so boring."

"I love you too."

"Why don't you guys try the peppermint hot chocolate?" she asked.

"I will," Kurt said.

"See?" Jenna said. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Alright," he said. Jenna clapped her hands and went to make it.

"Peppermint hot chocolate?" Blaine asked. Kurt shrugged. Jenna came back holding two cups.

"Since I know and love you two _very_ much, it's on me," she handed them the cups.

"Thanks Jenna," Blaine said, "why are being so nice?"

"It's Christmas. My 'Nice Jenna' comes out," she said, "I just had a conversation with Nick. A _normal_ conversation."

"That's new," Kurt noted. He took a sip of the drink, "this is amazing."

"I know right?"

* * *

><p>The play turned out non-disastrous (for the most part) but the best thing was that the Warblers, along with Kurt and Jenna got to hang out in the common room. Kurt walked over to Blaine and Jenna holding bouquets of roses.<p>

"You two were the show," he said handing each one a bouquet.

"Thank you so much!" Jenna said giving him a hug. She pulled back and earned a "can you excuse us" look from Blaine and walked away.

"You didn't have to do this," Blaine said.

Kurt shrugged, "I wanted to. Besides, think of this as part one of my Christmas gift." Blaine leaned in to kiss him, but a few Warblers walked by and he pulled back.

"No privacy," he said. Kurt laughed. The two sat on a couch by the fireplace. Jenna pulled out two roses and walked over to Nick and Jeff.

"There wouldn't be a show without stage crew," she handed Jeff a rose, "and a marvelous director." She handed a rose to Nick.

"Thanks Jenna!" Jeff said. Then he got serious, "this isn't going to explode is it?" Jenna laughed.

"Nope. Christmas is my way of being nice to people I dislike," she said, "today, I complemented Mrs. McPherson's coat which I actually hated, but it felt good."

"I'm proud," Nick said.

"Thanks. Listen, I need a favor. Think you could help?" The two nodded.

"Great." She whispered in their ears and they nodded and dispersed. Jenna sat on the council desk, smoothed her skirt and started singing.

_I_

_Don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you_

Jeff started playing the piano accompaniment while Jenna danced around and continued singing with Nick as backup.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I_

_Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas Day<em>

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby_

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_(And I)_

_I Just wanna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake _

_To hear those magic reindeer click_

'_cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Oh, baby all I want for Christmas is you_

Now everyone was up, dancing and singing along.

_All the lights are shining _

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's _

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me_

_The one I really need _

_Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all im asking for_

_I just wanna see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

All of the Warblers clapped and cheered.

"I have a good feeling about this year," Blaine said.

"Why? It won't end in disaster?" Kurt teased.

"Yeah. It'll be a good year."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. 12 Days of Warblers

Here's that song i promised you :) I also have no idea what to do for this chapter so I uploaded this.

Enjoy!

~TheAbsentMindedWriter~

* * *

><p>On the 1st day of Christmas the Warblers gave to me…<p>

A picture of Pavarotti!

On the 2nd day of Christmas the Warblers gave to me…

Two Warbler calls

And a picture of Pavarotti!

On the 3rd day of Christmas the Warblers gave to me…

Three failed auditions

Two Warbler calls

And a picture of Pavarotti!

On the 4th day of Christmas the Warblers gave to me…

Four, two part harmonies

Three failed auditions

Two Warbler calls

And a picture of Pavarotti!

On the 5th day of Christmas the Warblers gave to me…

FIVE GAP ATTACKS!

Four, two part harmonies

Three failed auditions

Two Warbler calls

And a picture of Pavarotti!

On the 6th day of Christmas the Warblers gave to me…

Six successful solos

FIVE GAP ATTACKS!

Four, two part harmonies

Three failed auditions

Two Warbler calls

And a picture of Pavarotti!

On the 7th day of Christmas the Warblers gave to me…

Seven banging gavels

Six successful solos

FIVE GAP ATTACKS!

Four, two part harmonies

Three failed auditions

Two Warbler calls

And a picture of Pavarotti!

On the 8th day of Christmas the Warblers gave to me…

Eight Klaine kisses

Seven banging gavels

Six successful solos

FIVE GAP ATTACKS!

Four, two part harmonies

Three failed auditions

Two Warbler calls

And a picture of Pavarotti!

On the 9th day of Christmas the Warblers gave to me…

Nine Dalton blazers

Eight Klaine kisses

Seven banging gavels

Six successful solos

FIVE GAP ATTACKS!

Four, two part harmonies

Three failed auditions

Two Warbler calls

And a picture of Pavarotti!

On the tenth day of Christmas the Warblers gave to me…

Ten kazoos from David

Nine Dalton blazers

Eight Klaine kisses

Seven banging gavels

Six successful solos

FIVE GAP ATTACKS!

Four, two part harmonies

Three failed auditions

Two Warbler calls

And a picture of Pavarotti!

On the 11th day of Christmas the Warblers gave to me…

Eleven Klaine duets

Ten kazoos from David

Nine Dalton blazers

Eight Klaine kisses

Seven banging gavels

Six successful solos

FIVE GAP ATTACKS!

Four, two part harmonies

Three failed auditions

Two Warbler calls

And a picture of Pavarotti!

On the 12th day of Christmas the Warblers gave to me…

Twelve porcelain birds

Eleven Klaine duets

Ten kazoos from David

Nine Dalton blazers

Eight Klaine kisses

Seven banging gavels

Six successful solos

FIVE GAP ATTACKS!

Four, two part harmonies

Three failed auditions

Two Warbler calls

And a picture of Pavarotti!


	4. Relative Problems

"I don't want to see that woman! She's crazy!" David exclaimed. Wes raised an eyebrow.

"How on Earth is she crazy?"

"She insults me, she streaked on our front lawn, she—,"

"Whoa, your _grandmother_ streaked on your front lawn?" Wes asked fighting back laughter. David shot him a glare.

"It's. Not. Funny! I am forever scarred for life!"

This time, Wes didn't hold back. He burst out into laughter earning looks from other Dalton students passing by their table. David shot Wes a glare.

"Okay…I'm sorry. Look, she's family. No matter what she does, you still love her. Right?" Wes asked.

"I guess. When she's sleeping."

"David."

"But I don't want to be away for Christmas. I like spending it here with my sane friends," David said.

"Then invite her here," Wes said.

"What?"

"Invite your grandmother here," Wes repeated.

"No."

"Why not? It's a win win."

"How?"

"You stay here and she gets to see you. Everyone's happy."

"I guess I could," David answered. Wes clapped his hands together.

"Great!"

* * *

><p>Jenna walked up to her house and noticed a car in front with its trunk popped. Her parents walked out dressed in vacation apparel and carrying luggage.<p>

"Mom? Dad?" she asked as they loaded the trunk.

"Hey sweetie!" her mom said.

"What's going on?" Jenna asked.

"We're going on a cruise!" her dad said excitedly.

"We are?" Jenna asked hopefully.

"Oh no not you honey," her mom said.

"Just us. Blaine is staying with you while Aunt Margarita watches you two," Mr. Anderson said. Jenna walked over to her parents.

"What?"

"Don't worry, you three will have fun," Mrs. Anderson said.

"Mom. Do you even _remember _last Christmas? She did her showgirl routine for us," Jenna said.

"Oh honey, we really wanted to take you with us," Mrs. A placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "It's just that...we won a cruise for two and we are mortified by your aunt."

"That makes me feel so much better," Jenna said sarcastically. Her mom hugged her.

"We'll be back before New Year's," she said before getting in the car with her husband. They drove off and Jenna waved goodbye and sighed.

* * *

><p>"They <em>what<em>!" Blaine asked. Jenna leaned over the counter.

"They left and Aunt Margarita is watching us."

Blaine suddenly felt nauseas and he started breathing heavily.

"This can't be happening," he said. Jenna shrugged.

"Blaine are you okay?" Nick asked.

"He's mentally dying," Jenna responded.

"Why?"

"Our parents left for a cruise, and our Aunt is coming for Christmas," Jenna said.

"That's depressing. At least you'll be with your aunt," Nick said hopefully.

"Did I mention she was a Vegas showgirl?" Jenna asked.

"Oh…then never mind."

Jenna shook her head and turned to her brother.

"Do you want me to get you a medium drip?" she asked. Blaine nodded. Jenna went in the back to make it. Nick walked over.

"So your Aunt's a retired showgirl?" he asked.

"Nick, can we please talk about something else?" she pleaded. He laughed.

"Okay. How about ice skating?"

"What about it?"

"Would you…want to go? As friends?" Nick asked. Jenna smiled a little.

"As friends?"

"Yep. Just a way of saying, 'Merry Christmas let's be nice to each other!'."

"Alright," she said.

"Huh?"

"I'll go," she said carrying the coffee to her brother. As she passed him she said, "as friends."

* * *

><p>Ooh what's up with Nick and Jenna? Only I determine their fate!<p>

~TheAbsentmindedWriter~


	5. Nick's Uptown Girl

This is kind of cheesy, so bear with me. Also, sorry I'm broing you with Nick and Jenna

* * *

><p>Nick was losing his mind. He ran through the doors of his dorm and saw Jeff on his laptop.<p>

"Hey Nick! Listen for Christmas I want—,"

"Jenna!"

"Hell no!"

"No! I have a problem," Nick sat on his own bed, "I…think I like Jenna." Jeff slammed his laptop closed.

"WHAT!"

"I said—,"

"No no no! Don't speak!" Jeff locked the dorm door, shut the blinds and sat on his bed.

"Repeat what you told me."

"I think I like Jen—,"

Jeff slapped him.

"Ow!" Nick rubbed his cheek, "what the hell, Jeff?"

"You are crazy!"

"I KNOW AND I CAME HERE FOR ADVICE!"

"Alright, I'll calm down," Jeff said, "what exactly did you do to come to this conclusion?"

"I asked if she wanted to go ice skating." Jeff slapped him again.

"I might switch dorms because of this!"

"Why did you ask her that?"

"First of all, I asked her as a friend," Nick said, "remember when she told us Christmas brings out her nice?"

"Yeah."

"I told her that we should go so we can start becoming friends." Jeff stood up.

"You so like her."

"What?"

"You. Like. Jenna," Jeff said, "don't deny it."

"Okay. If I did," it was Nick's turn to stand, "It wouldn't be possible that she likes me."

"Why not?"

"She's Jenna. What if she's nice now and then after Christmas she becomes mean again?"

"You my friend are a doubter."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

That night, Nick had a dream. He was standing in a group with the Warblers outside of Dalton, while Jenna was nonchalantly sitting on the steps reading a book. Then he started singing.

_Uptown Girl_

_She's been living in her uptown world_

_I bet she never had a backstreet guy_

_I bet her mama never told her why_

_I'm gonna try _

_For an uptown girl_

_She's been living in her white bread world_

_As long as anyone with hot blood can_

_And now she's looking for a downtown man_

_That's what I am_

Nick walked over and sat next to her but she completely ignored him.

_And when she knows what she wants from her type_

_And when she wakes up and makes up her mind_

_She'll see I'm not so tough_

_Just because I'm in love with an_

_Uptown girl_

_You know I've seen her in uptown world_

_She's getting tired of her high class toys_

_And all the presents from her uptown boys_

_She's got a choice_

By this time, Jenna got up and walked away but that didn't stop the other Warblers and Nick to follow her.

_Uptown girl_

_You know I can't afford to buy her pearls_

_But maybe someday when my ship comes in_

_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been_

_And then I'll win_

_And when she's walking_

_She's looking so fine_

_And when she's talking_

_She'll say that she's mine_

_She'll say I'm not so tough_

_Just because I'm in love with an_

_Uptown girl_

_She's been living in her white bread world_

_As long as anyone with hot blood can_

_And now she's looking for a downtown man_

_That's what I am_

Jenna started smiling and dancing with Nick.

_Uptown girl_

_She's my uptown girl_

_And you know I'm in love_

_With an_

_Uptown girl_

_My uptown girl_

_And you know I'm in love_

_With an uptown girl_

And his dream was over.


	6. Holiday Romance

The Christmas store was fairly empty except for the clerk. She had nothing to do but a crossword puzzle as she waited and doubted the arrival of customers. Sure enough, Thad walked in, shivering and sneezing.

"Hey, I know that this is a Christmas store, but do you sell…" he looked up and noticed the clerk. She had shoulder length blonde hair and Mediterranean blue eyes.

"Cough drops?" she asked with a laugh.

"I was kind of hoping," Thad said.

"Well, the closest things we have are peppermints."

"Oh…okay. I'm Thad by the way."

"Monica."

"Really? It's funny, I knew a Monica in elementary school…wait, are you Monica Kindle?" he asked.

"Thad Harwood? Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you since the sixth grade!"

"Wow, you look…amazing," he said.

She laughed, "thanks. Not so bad yourself."

"Thank you," he said. Without thinking he blurted out, "do you want to go to the tree lighting this Saturday?"

"Sure. They're doing it?"

"Last year. We should enjoy it," Thad noted.

"Wow, that's so sad," Monica said. She scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to him, "call me some time."

"Thanks," he said and they shared a smile.

* * *

><p>"Awww, Thaddy's got a girlfriend!" David teased.<p>

"Shut up…" Thad mumbled.

"Monica Kindle. So that's where she's been all of these years," Wes said. He took a sip of coffee and watched as Thad turned bright red. Jeff walked, (more like sprinted) into the Lima Bean.

"Why won't it freakin snow?" he exclaimed sitting with the councilmen.

"Where's the other one?" David asked. Jeff shrugged.

"Anyway, have we got news for you!" Wes said.

"You remember Monica Kindle?" David asked. Jeff nodded.

"Thad met up with her and he's in love," Wes said. Jeff took Wes's coffee.

"That's awesome!" he took a sip and Wes watched in disgust.

"Yeah…" Thad said.

"She's coming to the tree lighting," David said.

"Good. I love Christmas romances," Jeff said like a fan girl.

"So where is Nick? I didn't see him here," Wes said.

"I didn't even see Jenna," David said, "quite thankful."

"I have no idea where either of them…wait," Jeff said.

"What?" the three said.

"He said something about going ice skating with Jenna."

All hell broke loose.

"Jenna and Nick?"

"They hate each other!"

"How did you find this out?"

"What will their couple name be? Jennick? Nickenna?"

"Guys!" Jeff said, "he said they were going as friends."

"Ohhhhh, 'friends'."

"He was serious about it," Jeff said.

"Wow. I can't believe it," Wes said, as he managed to snatch his coffee back. David cell phone started ringing.

"Oh damn."

"What?" Thad asked.

"I have to go. My grandma just flew in," he stood up with his coffee and rushed out.

"Have we actually met her?" Wes asked. Thad shook his head. Blaine walked over and sat down with them.

"What sounds better, 'You are the shiniest star' or 'you shine like a star'?"

"Obviously the second one," Wes said. Jeff and Thad nodded in agreement.

"You're right." Blaine scribbled on a notepad.

"Why are you so stressed about these poems?" Thad asked.

"You do them every year," Jeff said.

"Come on, you guys love them!" Blaine said.

"We do, but you should do something different," Wes pointed out.

"Like…?"

"I want a pillow pet," Jeff said, "I tried telling Nick, but he was so focused on Jenna." Jeff covered his mouth.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"You don't know?" Wes asked.

"They're like a thing!" Thad said.

"Since when?"

"Since when he asked her out," Jeff piped up and once again covering his mouth.

"How come she didn't tell me?"

"She'd probably think you would freak out," Thad said.

"Well I'm shocked I can tell you that," Blaine said, "wow. That's funny."

"What?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know, she told me that around Christmas time, she gets all nice, and she's been_ really_ nice to Nick."

"She's been nice to all of us," Wes pointed out.

"Yeah, I kinda like it," Thad added.

Blaine nodded, "now if you gentlemen would excuse me, I need to come up with new gift ideas." Blaine stood up and walked away.

Jeff called after him, "remember! Giraffe Pillow Pet for Jeff!"

* * *

><p>Poor Thad gettin' teased by his friends :( Poor David and his psycho grandmother :( poor Wes with Jeff stealin his coffee :( and poor Blaine with not knowing about Nickenna...or Jennick...whichever you prefer...<p>

But hilarity to come with David's grandmother! :D

...and Blaine's Christmas shopping!

Thanks for reading!

~TheAbsentmindedWriter~


	7. Akward Conversations

"So why are we here?" Thad asked as he and Wes drove up to David's house.

"We promised to help him stay sane when his grandmother is here," Wes said killing the engine.

"I'm scared," Thad said. Wes placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Me too Thad, me too." They got out of the car and walked to the front door. After a few knocks, David's mom came to the door.

"Hello boys, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hi Mrs. Thompson, we came to see David," Thad said.

"He's in his room putting on his nice clothes," –Wes and Thad exchanged a look—"you can go up if you want." Thad and Wes walked in and up the stairs to David's room, where David had put on a white shirt, tie, and gray slacks.

"Your nice clothes?" Wes asked.

"Shut up Wes!" David said, "but thanks for coming. I don't want to be here alone when they have to put her in a straight jacket and off to the mental hospital."

"Come on," Thad said, "she isn't that bad."

"Do you even know her?"

"She streaked on his front lawn, Thad."

Thad broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

"That sweet old woman?"

"She ain't sweet," David said.

"Don't worry; we're here, so it's not as crazy," Wes said.

"You bring your gavel?"

"Teddy comes with me everywhere."

"May I smack myself with it?"

"No! Only _I_ wield the gavel."

"Whatever you say."

The trio walked downstairs and there sat David's grandmother.

"Who the hell are they?" she asked.

"Grandma these are my two friends Wes and Thad," David said. Wes and Thad gave a small wave.

"So you are not in a three-way?"

David's dad sat up, "Mom. Just because he goes to a private school that has all boys doesn't mean he's gay."

"But you said they were his Warbler Buddies. I don't know about you, but you said they were 'warblerin' and that sounds sexual."

David exchanged looks with Wes and Thad.

"One of them has an obsession with his 'gavel'. Care to explain David?" she asked.

"We're gonna go," Wes said. He and Thad awkwardly shuffled out of the door.

* * *

><p>At the Lima Bean…<p>

"So…what do you want for Christmas?" Jessie J asked Jeff.

"A giraffe pillow pet."

"Okay, anything else?"

"Not really. I just want something fluffy that I could drown in."

She laughed, "sounds good." She, like Nick, is the only one who understands Jeff's antics.

"So what do you want?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter, probably the next _Vampire Diaries_ book."

"I'll take that into consideration," he said, "do you think it's weird…if two people who hate each other suddenly dated?"

"I think people can change. Why? Who?"

"Nick and Jenna."

"HOLY CRAP THAT IS SO CUTE!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, unexpected, but cute."

"Agreeable. Speaking of Jenna…"

"Hey guys," Jenna said sitting at their table, "sorry if I'm interrupting anything. But I had to tell you about Winnie."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah. She'll be fine," Jenna said.

"Good, I felt so bad," Jessie J said.

"Who's Winnie and what happened to her?" Jeff asked feeling "out of the loop"

"Our friend. She got sick at lunch so I had to take her to the nurse," Jenna said.

"Oh my."

"Yeah, but she'll be fine."

"Hey there's her mom," Jessie J said. Winnie's mom walked over to them—without noticing Jeff.

"Hi Mrs. Chef," the girls said.

"Hi."

"Is Winnie okay? We were concerned," Jessie J said.

"Yes, she just got her period."

Jeff's face turned beet red. Mrs. Chef saw him.

"Oh gosh I didn't see you there!" she laughed.

"It's okay," Jeff said awkwardly.

"Oh Jeff," Jenna said.

"Yes, well anyway, I have to go check on her. See you around girls!" She said, "sorry Jeff." And she walked away.

* * *

><p>This is for Jessie J. The second half was based on something that actually happened lol. It was one of those moments where the nurse says "period" and your guy friend is sitting there :p<p>

Review please! I need to know what you think!

~TheAbsentMindedWriter~


	8. The Holy Gavel

**Hey! So, this is a little awkward. This chapter is actually written by Jessie J. Sorry if the style isn't what you're used to, I just wrote it in my own style to help my buddy Nicole out until her computer is fixed. But, please tell me what you think. If you like it, I might make my own account!**

A Warbler Christmas

Chapter 8: The Holy Gavel

It was a bright and sunny morning in Ohio, though it was around Christmas time, which didn't make sense. (Damn global warming…) Wesley Montgomery rolled over in his bed to check on his gavel, but it wasn't there. All the Dalton students prepared for all hell to break loose, but had no idea why. Still in his pajamas, he furiously ran downstairs to the common room and confronted the Warblers.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU FLOPPY WANDED DEMENTOR BUGGARERS TOOK MY GAVEL?"

"Have you been watching 'Potter Puppet Pals' again?" David asked. The Asian gave him an icy glare.

"Shut up! Now who did it?" he asked, "Was it you!"

"Me?" Brock asked.

"Yeah!"

"I'm not even part of this story!"

"Oh…sorry. Now seriously, who was it?"  
>"It was not us!" Jeff said, "I was shopping and Nick was in La La Land!"<p>

"Well, if it wasn't you, then…" Wes's face turned into a suspicious grin, "Oh Blaine." Blaine looked up from his phone.

"Oh Wes."

"Where is Jenna?"

"She didn't do it."

"How do you know?"

"She just told me," Blaine handed him the phone, "look."

"Then…who in the name of Kung Pao Chicken did it?"

~~~PaGe BrEaK~~~

Kurt was in the store buying Wes's Christmas present when low and behold Wes called him.

"Hello?"

"KURT I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DO NOT BRING ME MY GAVEL I WILL HURT YOU!"

"Hurt me with what? You know, you're not very scary when you have nothing to hurt me with," Kurt said picking up an ugly sweater.

"Well…return my gavel or…or…Blaine will…be a hobbit forever!"

"Um...Wes, unless you're a Genie, that's impossible."

"Hey!" came Blaine's voice.

"Sorry babe!"

"Just return it. Please?"

"…No." Kurt hung up and laughed evilly. Everyone in the store stared at him.

"Mommy, that man is creepy!" a little girl said.

"Let's go sweetie!" her mom said dragging her out of the store.

~~~PaGe BrEaK~~~

Wes was on his way to his dorm room when he saw it. At first he didn't quite register what he saw and walked past the whole thing. But then something clicked. He turned around slowly and made his way back to the glass case that caught his attention. Inside, there was a simple nativity scene. It was Christmastime, after all. But that wasn't what startled Wes. Oh no, that wasn't it at all. What caught his attention was what was in the nativity scene, or rather, what wasn't there. Right in the middle of the scene, where little baby Jesus should've been, was his gavel.

Kurt was driving back to his dorm from Christmas shopping when he got a phone call. "I figured he would've found it sooner…" Kurt mumbled to himself without even bothering to look at the Caller ID.

"Kurt!"

"Why, yes, my dearest Wesley?"

"Why is my gavel inside the nativity scene?"

"Well, it is the 'Holy Gavel' after all. It seemed… fitting."

"How'd you even get it in there? The faculty would never allow you to do something like this!"

"Elementary, my dear Wesley. I used the gavel itself to break the glass to place it inside. I merely had to go to my dad's shop to find a piece of windshield glass large enough to cover the hole."

"How do I get it out?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out…"

Kurt hung up the phone and laughed evilly again, thankfully this time in the safety of his car.

~~~PaGe BrEaK~~~

Blaine was positive he had never seen a more confusing scene in his life. That is, unless, you count the time David was doing the worm in the Common Room. This scene was more interesting, though. He was walking to Kurt's room to find his pink sunglasses, and walked in on what looked like the aftermath of a nuclear explosion. In the middle of this 'explosion' was Wes. On the floor. Hysterically crying.

"Umm… Wes?" Blaine asked, unsure where this conversation would lead him. "What happened?"

"Your stupid boyfriend ruined my life!"

"And how, might I ask, did he do that?"

"He stole Teddy! And now I have to get him back!"

Blaine wasn't sure if he should comment about how Wes just called his gavel a 'he', but he let it slide. "And you didn't find it?" Blaine asked instead.

"Oh, I found it alright… I found it. I just have to get it back."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Apparently Kurt thought it would be funny to steal my, as he put it, 'Holy Gavel', and replace it as baby Jesus in Dalton's nativity scene!"

Blaine couldn't help it. He started to laugh so hard that he doubled in half, bracing himself with his hands on his knees. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. When he finally regained his breath and wiped the tears from his eyes, he shouted, "Nick! Jeff! Get in here right now! This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity you don't want to miss!"

They both ran over and Blaine met them at the door.

"Oh my god! No way! It's alive?" Jeff asked.

"What?" Blaine asked in reply.

"Nothing!" Jeff covered up smoothly.

"Okaaay…" Blaine replied, thoroughly confused.

"So, what is so amazing?" Nick asked.

"See for yourselves." Blaine said, moving away from the door to let them in.

Jeff walked up to Wes with an amused expression, while Nick looked more concerned.

"Aww Wessie, did some big old meanie steal your little gavel?" Jeff cooed.

"Actually… yes." Wes replied. This sparked a fresh round of tears. This shocked Nick and Jeff momentarily. Every time they ever asked him that, they were joking, and Wes always said 'no'.

"Oh." Was all Jeff could say.

"Do you know who did it?" Nick asked.

"Yeah… it was Kurt."

At this statement, both Nick and Jeff ran up to Blaine and gave him a hug.

"You have the…" Nick started.

"Best boyfriend…" Jeff continued.

"EVER!" they both finished together. Creepy…

"I know I do! Picture time!" Blaine said, pulling out his phone and snapping a pic of the three of them smiling into the camera with a sobbing Wes in the background.

"Kurt is going to love this…" Blaine smiled.

~~~PaGe BrEaK~~~

Kurt stopped off at the Lima Bean for his Grande Non-fat Mocha before heading back to Dalton. (So he had a slight addiction to caffeine, so what?) As he was waiting for his order to come, he felt his phone vibrate. He took it out and saw that it was a text from Blaine.

**You are the best boyfriend ever! We all have a newfound respect for you! See you soon! :D -B**

Kurt was confused as to why this text came, but he saw there was an attachment in the message. He opened the message and started laughing hysterically. It was right at that moment that the barista came back with his drink and a disturbed look on her face. Kurt abruptly stopped laughing, grabbed his drink, and casually walked out the door. Once he was in his car he messaged Blaine back.

**It took you this long to find out how truly awesome I am? See you soon! ;) -K**

And although Kurt knew that he was getting strange looks pretty much everywhere he went that day, he also knew that when he got back to Dalton, he would experience the funniest thing he's ever seen.


	9. Christmas Insanity with Cheese

I will dedicate my time to update this story more frequently. I got my computer back (yay) so this shouldn't be much of a challenge.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Blaine was a safe driver. Always. Especially when Jenna was in the car with him.<p>

But it was Christmas.

Blaine was not a safe driver around Christmas time. He had been driving like a maniac for the past mile and a half to the mall. Jenna had grabbed the side of the door and cup holder while slamming her foot repeatedly to the ground.

"Blaine?" she asked, "could you slow down?"

"No! I refuse to be there late!" Blaine said. He glanced at the clock, "it's 11:45, the sale starts at Midnight!"

"NO MATTER HOW FAST YOU FREAKING DRIVE, THERE WILL STILL BE PEOPLE WAITING AT THE DOOR!" Jenna shouted.

Blaine made it to the mall at 11:52. He sharply turned into a spot that Jenna pointed out and killed the engine. As Jenna predicted, there were a bunch of psycho moms waiting for the doors to open.

"Oh God," Jenna said as she exited the vehicle. She followed Blaine (who practically ran) to the front entrance.

"Ah, damn it!" Blaine said, "there's people!"

"When I talk, do you hear me?" Jenna asked. Her question was ignored as the mall manager came out of the store. He tried to talk over the yelling women, but failed epically. Jenna noticed him and she opened her mouth letting out a noise that sounded like she was about to be raped—in other words, she unleashed her inner soprano and screamed. When the din died down, the manager began to talk.

"Thank you, random girl," he said, "now. I am very sorry, but you must have gotten a wrong notice or something because the midnight sale is _not_ this morning."

All hell broke loose.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!"

"I KNOW A VERY GOOD LAWYER! HE HAPPENS TO BE MY HUSBAND!"

"IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN THIS STORE, I WILL GO ALL NINJA ON YOUR ASS!" That was from Blaine.

"I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE INCONVEININCE!" the manager yelled as he ran back in the store.

"NOW WHAT?"

"WE ATTACK THE STORE!"

"YEAH!"

"HOLD UP!" Jenna shouted. The women (and Blaine) stopped.

"What's wrong with all of you? I mean, you're up at midnight waiting to tackle each other for socks, but where's the Christmas?" she asked, "it's about love, and giving back. And breaking into a department store isn't very loving."

There was silence.

"LET'S DO IT ANYWAY!"

"YEAH!"

"Oh jeez," Jenna said.

"That was very nice," Blaine said.

"Whatever. They're not going to listen."

"Oh yes they will. Remember that movie _Elf_?"

"Yeah. That's like my favorite Christmas movie. Sometimes, I watch it during the summer," Jenna said. Blaine ignored her comment and continued.

"Do you remember what he said? 'The best way to spread Christmas cheer, is singing loud, for all to hear'."

"You want me to sing?"

"We'll sing together," Blaine said, "here. Get on top of this car." Jenna climbed up on top of a Toyota Sienna (slipping now and then) before singing.

_(Jenna_

_**Blaine**_

_**Both)**_

_Over the ground lies a mantle of white_

_A halo of diamonds_

_shines down from the night_

_two hearts are thrilling_

_despite of the chill in the weather_

_**Love knows no season**_

_**love knows no climb**_

_**romance can blossom **_

_**any old time**_

_**here in the open**_

_**we're walking and hoping**_

_**together**_

_**sleigh bells ring**_

_**are you listening?**_

_**In the lane**_

_**snow is glistening**_

_**a beautiful sight **_

_**we're having tonight**_

_**walking in a winter wonderland**_

"Come on...get in the spirit!" Jenna said. All of the shoppers joined in. Until...

"Change of plans!" the manager said, "we are opening!" the shoppers ran into the mall like crazy cattle. Blaine helped Jenna off of the Sienna.

"That went well," Jenna said.

"I thought it was nice," Blaine said.

"You're family. You're conditioned to say that." The two walked through the front entrance and were almost trampled by more crazy people.

"Do they just multiply?" Blaine exclaimed. The Andersons pushed their way through the crowd until they reached a clearing.

"Okay, what do we need?" Jenna asked.

"I have a list," Blaine said fishing a crumpled piece of paper out of his coat pocket, "we'll split it in half. I'll buy for Kurt, obviously, Wes, David and Thad, while you get Nick, Jeff, Trent and Annie." Blaine ripped the list in half and gave a part of it to Jenna.

"Meet me back in thirty minutes," Blaine said.

"What if I don't see you?"

"Call the cops."

"Got it."

They parted in separate directions. Jenna looked down at her list and then stopped in her tracks.

"What the hell am I going to get _these_ people?" she asked. Jenna thought back about the last time she spoke to each one.

Jeff: _I want a giraffe pillow pet_

Trent: _I have an odd obsession with cheese_

Nick: _I'm still upset from last Christmas. No one got me the 25__th__ anniversary DVD of Gone With the Wind._

Annie: _I don't care. Money, gift cards. Doesn't matter._

"Alright. Pillow Pet, Cheese, DVD, gift card," she said.

Meanwhile...

"Psychopaths!" Blaine exclaimed as he held a wrinkled green scarf in his hand, "hopefully this can be ironed."

"Hey Blaine."

"Kurt!" Blaine said quickly hiding the scarf, "what are you doing here?"

"Shopping. What are you doing here?"

"Shopping."

"I can tell by the way you almost pushed a woman into a shoe rack that you are not having a good night," Kurt said.

"I always go shopping at midnight. Jenna is here too. Hey! Why don't you go find her?" Blaine said almost pushing his boyfriend out of the store.

"Okay...I get it," Kurt said in defeat, "I'll find Jenna so you can buy me something. But can I just say...green isn't my color." With that, he left.

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T HAVE IT DONE TONIGHT?" Jenna yelled at the clerk.<p>

"We can't make five pounds of cheese in an hour it takes time," he said.

"Fine! When will it be done?"

"About two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS?" Jenna asked, "Christmas is in five days!"

"I'm sorry," the clerk said. Jenna began to walk away when she got an idea. The brunette fell to the ground crying.

"What's wrong?" the clerk asked.

"It's just that...I wanted to get all my shopping done tonight so my brother and I can go home and decorate...but you obviously don't want that to happen..."

the clerk sighed, "alright. I'll see what I can do." Jenna jumped up and was suddenly better.

"Tanks a bunch. And Merry Christmas," she said walking away.

"I'm Jewish!" he called after her.

* * *

><p>Blaine closed the car door and exhaled simultaneously with his sister.<p>

"Blaine...never again..." she said.

"Agreed."

They buckled up and Blaine started the engine.

"So...what'd you get done?" Jenna asked.

"Everyone. I'm quite surprised. You?"

"Everyone. But we need to come back when the cheese guy calls me." Blaine gave his sister a look before driving out of the mall.

* * *

><p>Short, but sweet.<p> 


	10. The Messed Up Christmas

NICKENNA! AUNT MARGARITA!

* * *

><p>I hate to tell you, but this isn't romantic!" Jenna said as she hesitated to step on the frozen and totally safe lake. Nick, on the other hand, glided out smoothly and was now twelve feet away from Jenna.<p>

"It's easy!" he said. Jenna stood there, frozen like the ice. Nick sighed and skated towards her. He took Jenna's hands.

"Trust me," he said. Jenna nodded and he once again glided out on the ice. Jenna was still unmoving.

"This isn't so bad," she said.

"See?"

"I guess."

They glided around, while Jenna slowly started to move her feet. Then she slipped—and took down the taller boy with her. They were probably in the most awkward position, as in on top of on another.

"Um..."

"We should..."

"Yeah..."

Nick stood up helping the younger girl to stand. Usually, two people in that position that just helped each other up would have an awkward silence. These two, however, laughed like it was nothing. If you think about it, Nick asked Jenna as friends, meanwhile this was more like a romantic date. Nine o' clock at night, alone on a frozen lake. Totally what friends would do.

At about nine-thirty, they headed back to his mom's mini-van. He popped the trunk and pulled out a thermos and two Styrofoam cups.

"Crappy hot chocolate?" Nick asked.

"Sure," Jenna said. They sat and talked for a while and then drained the thermos. A comfortable silence filled the air, but was about to change when slowly, without thinking, Nick leaned down to kiss Jenna. He stopped and pulled away.

"We shouldn't do this," he said.

"Why?"

"I don't know, it's just weird."

"I know, but I really like you and kissing me would make my Christmas ten times better!" Jenna said. They both couldn't believe it.

"Really?" Nick asked.

"Really."

"Yeah but..."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just...you're you and I'm me, you're going to be nice now and then you'll hate me after Christmas."

"No I won't! I've _always_ liked you, Nick!"

"You're just saying that." he sat down in the trunk and she joined him.

"I mean it. You've always stood out to me."

"What are you talking about? I've never done anything," he said.

"Yeah, well, my brother's the 'star' and Wes bangs that damn gavel...you're just there...that's what I like."

"Wow. Thanks, Jenna," he said, "but I want to take things slow."

"How?"

"You know...become friends first and sometime after Christmas we date."

"Sounds good."

There was another silence.

"No one's ever said that to me before," Nick said, "about standing out."

"I'm glad I could be the someone who did."

* * *

><p>Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes fluttered open once light came flooding into his window. He yawned, stretched and sat up. Birds sang a morning song, and all was peaceful.<p>

_Beep beep_.

"Jenna! Could you see who's outside?" he called. Jenna came running into his room in a robe and slippers.

"It's Aunt Margarita!" She said nervously. Blaine's eyes were now wide open as he shot out of bed grabbed his robe and ran downstairs. Jenna stopped him halfway.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"No, but we have to." The Anderson siblings ran to the door as the bell rang.

"Together," Jenna said taking the handle. Blaine put his hand on hers and they both opened the door to see a middle-aged woman in a big white fur coat carrying two suitcases.

"Bobby and Jackie!" she said opening her arms for a hug.

"Aunt Margarita, those aren't our names," Blaine said.

"It's Blaine and Jenna," Jenna said.

"Right! How are my favorite niece and nephew?" She asked, hurling her luggage at Jenna, who had fallen from the force. "Don't tell Annie and Jack. They're a little weird. But we are the normal ones!"

"You're so normal!" Blaine said as happily as he could. Jenna stood up and closed the door.

"What do you have in here?" she asked.

"All I need to entertain you guys!"

"Oh no..."

"Just take those up to my room Janine."

"It's Jenna."

"Close enough," Aunt M said. She wrapped an arm around Blaine, "walk with me Benny."

"Blaine."

"Whatever! So, what have you been up to kid? Still singing with those birds with the blazers?"

"The Warblers. Aunt Margarita, do you want anything to drink?" Blaine asked, "although it smells like you were..."

"I'm fine, Brian. I'm just so happy to see you kids."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Jenna shouted. A small hairless cat ran down the stairs.

"Josephine! Did you scare Kal?" Aunt M said picking up the cat.

"Who's Josephine?" Jenna asked.

"You."

"My name is not-,"

"Let it go, Jenna..." Blaine said shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"This has to be the most messed up Christmas ever," Jeff said as he, Nick, Wes and Thad were sitting at a table. "First Nick and Jenna are a thing, Thad runs into Monica, they cancel the tree lighting, of all people <em>Kurt<em> steals your gavel...what the hell is going on?"

"People obviously change over the holidays," Wes noted, "all I can say is that thankfully Teddy is safe, so you don't have to worry."

"We were there, and Wes, we don't care," Nick said.

"We're not even worried. And Jeff is right believe it or not. Something's up," Thad said.

"It's like she's toying with you," Jeff said to Nick who almost choked on coffee.

"Yeah why is she nice to you and not to us?" Wes asked.

"Must I tell you again?" Nick asked. The other three nodded. "She told me I always stood out to her and then I said we should stay friends."

"But before that-

"Yes, I know. I told her that she would just go back to being the way she was and she told me no. That's it," Nick said.

"Yeah there's something up," Thad declared. Nick rolled his eyes. David walked into the cafe and joined his friends.

"I am so sorry," David said taking a seat, "my grandma decided that if you're under the mistletoe it means 'flash your family'."

"She is a weird one," Jeff said.

"She thought we were in a threesome," Wes said.

"Wow," Nick added.

"Okay, conclusions," Jeff said, "we preform at the tree lighting, put David's grandmother into an asylum, put Teddy in a safe place, Thad falls in love with Monica and Nick breaks up with Jenna."

"Wait what?" Nick asked.

"I said, we preform at the tree lighting-,"

"No I heard that! About Jenna," Nick said, "we aren't even dating, first of all, and second why do you guys want to ruin a chance at a relationship between me, Jenna, and you guys. Dating Jenna could be a good thing. She won't be so mean to guys anymore."

"That's what you think," David said.

"But if I must do it...fine. I'll tell Jenna it was all fake. That none of it mattered."

"Is that true?"

The boys turned around and saw Jenna standing there with her arms crossed.

"Jenna..."

"I get it. You guys look at me like I'm a conceded bitch. And I can be," Jenna said, "but what I said to you last night was _real_. I meant it. But the feeling isn't mutual I guess." the young girl turned around and walked out of the coffee shop as tears streamed down her face.

* * *

><p>THE DRAMA! I hate it...but sadly I write it.<p> 


	11. Music Sounds Better With U

I just want to say that I _do_ have a soft spot for Big Time Rush. The song I used is actually good for this situation although it's not really an "I'm Sorry" song as Blaine says, but it's really sweet and I had to use it.

Please don't judge me :)

* * *

><p>"I feel like I haven't done anything," Jenna said as she had her finger tied down to a gift box.<p>

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"I mean...something extremely generous." she pulled her finger from the box.

"You might have to be more specific," Blaine said as he placed the box underneath an undecorated Christmas tree.

"Like donating to a children's hospital," Jenna said.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked feeling her forehead.

"I'm fine!"

"You've just been acting weird," Blaine said, "donations, being nice...especially to Nick."

"I think we're back to hating each other."

"What?"

"Apparently it was all fake...wait, how do you know?" she asked.

"I have sources," he said, "look, Jenna I'm okay with it."

"You don't have to care now." Blaine gave his sister a hug.

"I do care."

The next thing they knew, Jenna had begun her project. She set up donation boxes in the Lima Bean for coats and hats, while a few jars were set up on the counter for money donations. Instead of helping her, Blaine met Nick at a local Starbucks.

"I never meant to hurt Jenna," Nick said.

"Will you relax?" Blaine asked.

"I only said what I did because the guys told me to."

"Well you shouldn't give in to peer pressure, and why the _hell_ did you listen to them?" Blaine exclaimed, "they were manipulating you. Yeah, Jenna's a bitch I'm not going to lie, but if you _care_ for her, you shouldn't have listened to what other people say. _Especially _the Warblers. They're all looks and no brains." he took a sip of coffee.

"What should I do?"

"Do what you think is right. What would you usually do if this happened?"

"Probably sing."

"You just solved your problem," Blaine said, "come on." the shorter boy stood up.

"What? Where are we going?" Nick asked following him.

"To find you the perfect 'I'm sorry' Christmas song."

"I-I don't think there is one," Nick said.

"Then let's find an 'I'm sorry' song. I suggest singing it at the Tree lighting tonight," Blaine said, "it has to top Jenna's song."

* * *

><p>Blaine put a piece of sheet music in front of Thad, Jeff and Nick.<p>

"Big Time Rush?" Thad asked.

"Yep," Blaine said.

"No way," Thad said.

"Come on! Don't you want to serenade your Christmas sweethearts with this song?"

"NO!"

Nick was quiet for a minute looking over the song. Then he stood in front of his friends.

"We should do it," he said.

"The world is ending," Jeff said.

"No it's not! Listen, what you guys made me say was wrong. I need to tell Jenna I'm sorry, and this song is going to do it."

The other two looked down in guilt.

"So...what'd you say?" Blaine asked plastering on a cheesy smile.

The Warblers, excluding Blaine, had never felt so guilty in their life. Jenna had just finished singing "Last Christmas". Nick and the others were backstage while Jeff kept apologizing and Thad bashed his head against the wall.

"THE GUILT!" he exclaimed.

"Calm down! Look I forgive you...sort of. Just stop trying to give yourself a concussion?" Nick said. Blaine shook his head.

"I'm freaking out," Jeff said, "I can't believe it. I'm freaking out."

"Yeah this was a bad idea," Blaine said.

"And now please welcome four members of the Dalton Academy Warblers...who are _not_ singing a Christmas song," the announcer said.

*All

**Jeff**

_Nick_

Blaine

_**Thad***_

Better with you

Better with you

**I tried to write this down**

**the words just don't come out**

**it's hard to say how you feel**

_Been down the longest road_

_said yes when I meant no_

_I lost control of the wheel_

Cause you know that

things get so bad 

you've got my back

make me wanna sing and girl I'll sing about ya

_**No sweeter sound than what i've found**_

_**No perfect love could be more perfect than us**_

oooo baby

it feels like

it feels like

Music sound better with you baby

it feels right

it feels right

Everything's better with you

_**Every song**_

_**every rhyme**_

_**every word**_

_**is better with you**_

_**every day **_**(Every day)**

_**all of the time (**_**all of the time)**

_**every way**_

music sounds better with you

ooo baby

it feels like

it feels like

music sounds better with you

baby

it feels right

it feels right

everything's better with you

The music sounds better with you

music sounds better with you

Throughout the song, the four went into the audience and found their "Christmas sweethearts", danced with them and sang. Jenna was a little shocked, and she didn't know how to react. Once the song ended and the audience cheered, she had left the premises.

"I thought that was really sweet what you did," Kurt said as he and Blaine walked down the street together.

"Even if it was a Big Time Rush song?"

"Yes." They both stopped in front of a store and looked up to see a small clump of mistletoe hanging above them.

"Gee, how did that get there?" Blaine asked. They both leaned in for a kiss, but they heard a snap and a light up Santa fell off the roof of the store and on top of Blaine. He fell to the ground and Kurt came to his rescue, removing the ornament off of his boyfriend.

"Did not expect that," Kurt said and Blaine laughed.

"Do you wanna go to my house? I'll make you some cocoa," Blaine said as he stood up.

"I would love that." the two walked hand in hand to the car.

Jenna walked out of a deli and was immediately pulled to the side by Nick.

"Jenna, I am _so _sorry for any embarrassment that I caused you," he said, "I hate to blame it on your brother, but it _was_ his idea and-,"

"Nick!" Jenna said. He stopped babbling and looked at the shorter girl. "You didn't embarrass me. I actually _love_ that song. But...you're right. This isn't going to work. I'm only going to torment you like I've done before." she walked away and whispered "sorry."


	12. Counterfiet and Nick's Hair

Okay, I am now swearing an oath to make sure this story becomes complete! I don't care if it's March and I am writing a friggin Christmas story, I _will_ complete it. Then go back to Warbler Moments where you should be expecting more stupidity and hilarity and possibly a few Beatles songs.

Enjoy, and Merry Friggin Christmas in March!

* * *

><p>"And one two three four kick! And spin around. Dip! Dip! And flash 'em a smile!" Aunt M chanted as she danced around the living room in a Christmas themed showgirl outfit. Kurt, Blaine and Jenna were on the couch, being forced to watch this monstrosity. Jenna's eyes were wide, while Kurt's mouth hung open in shock. Blaine just had his face in his hands.<p>

"Jazz hands!" Aunt M said finishing her routine, "thank you! I'm amazing!" Kurt placed his hot chocolate on the coffee table and forced a "thank you" to Aunt M.

"Blaine it's okay, you can look now," Jenna said.

"We're going to go to the basement and watch some Christmas movies," Blaine declared. The three got up and went downstairs.

"I am so sorry you had to see that," Jenna said to Kurt.

"It's alright," Kurt said, "I've seen worse."

"Hey Jenna, how's your donation thing going?" Blaine asked.

"Pretty well. So far, we've raised over a thousand dollars," Jenna said, "I met with one of the nurses from the hospital. She said we can drop off everything on Christmas Day."

"What else are you giving?" Kurt asked.

"Coats, hats, gloves, and I just set up a box for brand new toys."

"Wow," Blaine said.

"Hope you have room in your car," Jenna said.

* * *

><p>The Lima Bean's "countdown to Christmas" calendar had put up a three. Jenna was now working later than usual alongside Nick, to serve late night shoppers their caffeine. When the crowd died down at around eight thirty, Nick and Jenna started closing up shop as an awkward silence filled the air. Nick decided to softly hum "Baby it's Cold Outside."<p>

"What are you doing?" Jenna asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing," Nick said. Then he continued humming until it turned into full-blown singing and Jenna joined him.

Once finishing the song, Jenna had spun into the taller boy's arms and they gazed at each other letting themselves getting lost in each other's eyes when...

"Put your hands up!"

Jenna and Nick jumped apart and saw two guys holding them at gunpoint.

"Okay!" they said obeying the man.

"Give me the money!" the taller more threatening man demanded.

"What money?" Jenna asked.

"The one for the children's hospital!" the other less threatening one said.

"We don't have money," Nick said. The two menn looked at a sign on the counter that read "Please donate to St. Anthony's Children's Hospital. Jars will be on the counter."

"Idiot," Jenna mumbled as she remembered the giant banner hanging beneath them.

"I and Harvey are going to give you to the count of three to give us the money," the short one said.

"Isn't Harvey and I?" Nick asked.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE GRAMATICALLY CORRECT!" Jenna shouted, "THEY ARE GOING TO _KILL_ US AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THEIR GRAMMAR?"

"Sorry!" Nick said, "habit..."

"One..." Harvey began.

"Alright! Alright," Jenna said as she bent down and got a jar from behind the counter, "here!" she tossed it to the criminals and they ran out.

"I can_not_ believe you just did that!" Nick said.

"Relax, it was counterfeit."

* * *

><p>"COUNTERFEIT!" Blaine exclaimed once Jenna and Nick explained what happened, "Jennifer Marie Nicole Anderson how the hell did you get a whole jar of counterfeit?"<p>

"That's not the point!" Jenna said holding her hands out in front of her for defense if her brother was to strangle her, "the point is, the money for the hospital was kept safely in the back with the coffee beans and that was always their in case anything like that happened."

"It's like you're psychic," Jeff said from his corner in the basement.

"Eat your candy cane blondie," Jenna said as Jeff put the end of it in his mouth.

"Did you call the cops?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, they said they're tracking the crooks down now," Jenna said, "But I'm just really happy that-,"

Kurt came bursting through the door holding an issue of Dalton's newspaper.

"BLAINE ANDERSON!" he shouted.

"Oh Jesus," Blaine said.

"His birthday's coming up," Jeff said, "we should get him a present." Kurt walked over to Blaine and led the paper up.

"What is wrong with you?" Kurt asked. He hit Blaine with the newspaper.

"Ow!" Blaine said rubbing his head, "what did I do now?"

"You're cheating on me? With _Nick_!"

Jenna burst out laughing.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked. Kurt unfolded the paper and read the article.

" 'Just last night, the two most unexpected people were held at gunpoint last night at the Lima Bean. The Anderval couple was seen alone until two wanted criminals by the names of Harvey Baywall and Justin Kempt. Police have now taken matters into their own hands.' Written by Kendall Nosey."

"Is that really his last name?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked annoyed.

"Fits him well," Jeff said shrugging.

"That's not the point! Why were you with Nick last night _alone_ at the Lima Bean?"

"I was not!"

"It says 'Anderval' as in, Anderson and Duval!"

"Nick and Jenna were there last night," Blaine said.

"_Them_? Wow, that is unexpected."

Blaine put his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders, "give me one reason why I would cheat on you with Nick."

"He has better hair than me," Kurt said.

"Okay now you're screwin' with us," Jenna said.

"What?" Nick asked.

"See, this is why this is not going to work. You never listen to me," Jenna said.

"Is my hair really that bad?"

"Yeah, it looks like Blaine's hair product decided to crap all over it."

The others stifled a giggle.

"Thank you," Nick said placing a hand on her shoulder.


	13. Tales of Christmas Past

Alright, so I've been busy because all of my teachers decided that their classes are more important than breathing and that each individual teacher thinks their class is the best so they just drop homework and review on us...in other words, I have no time anymore. But I managed to upload this so, enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"In reality, you should be in jail right now," the Detective said to Jenna, "but since it's Christmas, and you look innocent, I'll let it slide."<p>

"Um...thanks?" Jenna said a little confused.

"It's very sweet of you to donate to a hospital this Christmas. Allow me to contribute." the Detective took out his checkbook and a pen. When Jenna saw the amount, she was going to refuse but became speechless.

"Merry Christmas," he said handing her the check and walking out of the store. Jenna walked to her brother.

"Do you see this?" she asked. Blaine looked at it.

"Three-hundred dollars?" he exclaimed, "how much do you have now?"

"Well, you add this to the other donations we got today...we've got over two-thousand dollars. Plus toys...coats..."

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

"Well...er...I don't know."

Blaine smiled and handed her the check. She walked to the counter and put it in a jar.

"No punishment?" Jeff asked.

"Nope. Just a three-hundred dollar check."

"_What_?" Nick asked.

"I was going to say no, but it was almost like...the charity has some sort of meaning to him," Jenna said.

"Interesting," Jeff said.

"So now what?" Wes asked.

"At closing time tomorrow, we take the boxes away, put them in Blaine's car, and then on Christmas, drive to the hospital and surprise sick children," Jenna explained.

"Nice," Trent added.

"Hey is that Thad ?"Jeff asked as he saw the depressed warbler alone at a table.

"I'll lead the way," Wes said as the others followed him.

"Oh God," Thad said.

"Hey Thad," Jeff said easily as he sat down.

"Hi..."

"What's wrong? We smelt your depression a mile away," Jenna said.

"It's Monica..."

"She cheated on you?" Wes asked.

"That bitch," Trent said.

"No! Nothing like that," Thad said. "When we met last week we went out for coffee, and things took a new level...andshethinksIknockedherup."

"Huh?" Nick asked.

"She...may have a bun in the oven," Thad said.

"That sounds delicious," Jeff said.

"You impregnated your girlfriend?" Jenna exclaimed.

"I don't know! She said she'll call me later with the results but that was like yesterday and I think she is..."

"We're here for you," Jenna said. Thad gave her a smile and then jumped up as he saw Monica enter the store.

"It's negative!" she exclaimed. Thad was speechless, and before he could respond, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"So there's no food involved in this...at all," Jeff said.

* * *

><p>"I'm so happy for them," Jenna said, "it would've been weird if she was pregnant." She stood by and handed Blaine another ornament.<p>

"I agree," Blaine placed the red ball on the top of the tree, "I think that's it." He climbed down from the ladder.

"Can I give you your present now?" Jenna asked.

"Christmas is in two days. You can't wait?"

"No. I have to give you it right now." Jenna searched under the tree for a box that had blue and red striped wrapping paper on it and "Blaine" written on the tag. The box was small and it fit in the palm of Blaine's hand. He chuckled and carefully unwrapped it and revealed a bow tie ornament.

"Jenna," he said, "I love it."

"Good, because I spent the last of my gift money on it," Jenna said, "after paying for fifty pounds of cheese and a forty-five dollar DVD." Blaine embraced his sister.

"Thank you," he said. When he let go, he added, "I don't know why, but this reminds me of when Nick and Jeff set the Dalton Christmas tree on fire."

"They did what now?"

"I never told you that?" Blaine asked. Jenna shook her head. He nodded his head toward the sofa and they sat down.

"Last year, Wes put Nick, Jeff and Thad in charge of decorating the tree..."

* * *

><p>"Easy...easy...there! Alright guys, you could put me down now," Thad said as he stood on Jeff's back and was supported by Nick.<p>

"Thank God," Jeff said standing up and watching Thad collapse on Nick.

"Yeah..." Nick said. Thad stood up and brushed himself off.

"Are those all of the ornaments we have?" he asked pointing to a box filled with about ten multi-colored balls.

"Yeah I think," Nick said from his spot on the floor.

"Well, you guys start with these and I'll see if I can find some garland or something," Thad said, "remember, move the tree away from the fireplace before we leave tonight." The shorter Warbler walked away and Nick and Jeff started on the tree. Once finished with that box, they decided to sneak into the kitchen for a midnight snack. Once they came back, they smelt smoke.

"We forgot to move the tree!" Nick said. They were both in a state of panic.

"Okay, I'll find a fire extinguisher, you find some water!" Jeff said. The two went off in opposite directions. Jeff took a fire extinguisher off of the wall and started spraying the tree.

"I got more-SWEET MOTHER OF MAYBELLINE! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Thad shouted as he dropped the box of ornaments. He covered his face with his hands, "HOW?"

* * *

><p>"I have a question," Jenna said raising her hand.<p>

"Yeah?"

"What does the bow tie have to do with Nick and Jeff being the irresponsible five year olds they are?"

"I don't know..." Blaine said. He smiled, "I guess it's just a good Christmas tale." Blaine walked over to the tree and placed the bow tie on it.

"Now it's complete."


End file.
